


Drunken Dreams

by Rosecoveredgraveyard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Widowed, bad work practice, tw past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosecoveredgraveyard/pseuds/Rosecoveredgraveyard
Summary: Theodore gets a call at work from someone he doesn't recognize through his boyfriends phone saying that he's absolutely hammered





	Drunken Dreams

“What?”  
  
It’s hard to say how he got to this point. Today had been fairly regular. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to work. Sure there was that added pressure of his date tonight. Donovan had been so excited, planning it for a full 2 weeks in advance and checking in every day until then to make sure that neither of them had anything planned. He wouldn’t say, but it was obvious that he’d thrown his whole heart into it, so whatever it was was going to be extravagant, over the top, and ridiculous. But no matter what happened tonight, it was bound to be full of heart and in the end that’s all that really mattered in the end.  
  
The date was so shrouded in secrecy that Theo couldn’t help but look forward to it. After all, it’s a day for just the two of them. What’s not to love? But, like with all good thoughts, reality has to kick in at some point. He hadn’t even hit his lunch break yet and an unknown number began to blow up his phone. After the third or forth call, he figured it was only right to see what they wanted. Besides, they’d probably persist if he didn’t. It was from a pub downtown, one he hadn’t been to in a while. The bartender decided to call on behalf of his horrible day-drinking boyfriend who was currently face down in his mahogany bar. This is of course is a problem for several reasons. Theo quickly apologized and promised to pick him up, taking an early lunch break to hustle into his car and speed downtown to deal with what he can only hope isn’t the start of a horrible addiction. Whatever his hopes had been for that date flew out the window in seconds and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was probably going to be hard work all for nothing.  
  
By the time he gets there, Donovan is drooling on the wood varnish, a paper towel shoved up against his mouth to help stamp out some of the flow. The fact that it didn’t seem to have any effect on him seemed to annoy the bartender. He decided it best to keep his mouth shut since Theo didn’t take long enough for it to bother the other the people sipping away at his bar. The second that Theo’s hand landed on his inebriated boyfriend’s shoulder, he shook awake and began to babble about all sorts of things. Soon everything that he’d been drinking for rushed back in a sudden wave of emotion as he yelled on and on about the date that night, arms waving wild and dramatic like he was on stage rather than off his ass in the middle of a bar at 11:30 in the morning. It was when Theo had yanked his arm onto his shoulder that he heard the interesting part. And here they were.  
  
“Hold on, what did you just say?”  
  
Donovan was flushed red, eyes not really focusing right on Theo’s face. It was safe enough to say that he had no idea what was going on. Theo couldn’t quite tell if Donovan was wearing his contacts or not, Donovan’s moving to pat his face if he stared a little too long. His hair was all a mess, not picked right like he’d done it in a rush. His clothes were disheveled and not his usual level of bright, flashy fashion. It wasn’t exactly often that a man like him paraded around town in a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt. It was honestly surprising that he’d owned jeans that weren’t so tight they were practically just a second skin. The t-shirt was a tacky thing probably from a joke gift at a birthday party. On the front was a vector of a tarantula surrounded by the words “some families are just 2 dads and their 8 legged daughter” written in purple comic sans. Together, it all formed 1 overwhelmed drunk in the world’s shittiest Voltron. Donovan grinned in a smug manner, like it was obvious what was going on. He pressed a wobbly finger to his lips to let out a long shush. “You-you can’t tell him.”  
  
Theo raised a brow. This was definitely going to go in an interesting direction. “Tell who?”  
  
“Theodore.”  
  
He was right. It took a moment for him to process what to do. On one hand, this was going to ruin some sort of blackout drunk worthy secret that he was absolutely not supposed to know. On the other hand, this secret was worth getting blackout drunk over and he was directly tied to it. So after a moment of hesitation, he gently rubbed the small of Donovan’s back and spoke reassuringly into his ear. “Of course not. You have my word.”  
  
By the time that they managed to stumble back to the car, Donovan was smiling like an idiot. His eyes brightened, his whole demeanor changing as he bounced on his heels. It made it a little harder to push him into the passenger’s seat, but it was always fun to see him so excited. Besides, it just meant that the secret wasn’t gonna be that he’d been cheating on him or anything else more serious. Donovan bit his tongue, trying to force himself to say it but nerves keeping his jaw firmly clenched. When it finally all poured out, Theo nearly swerved the car into the sidewalk. “I’m gonna propose to him tonight!”  
  
It took a moment to process what he’d just said. It wasn’t like Theo had never thought about marriage before. He wanted nothing more than to stay at his side for the rest of his life so the thought of it sent a pleasurable shock through his system. Despite that, it still made his nerves go haywire. Marriage was life changing and he’d already gone through it once. If anything happened to Donovan then that would be another part of his soul being torn up and thrown away. He wasn’t sure how ready he was for that.  
  
When they got home, Theo helped Donovan into the house. This time it wasn’t just one of them making them fall. Theo’s legs felt like jello, his heart pounding out of his chest and his face felt flush. There was a nerve firing off in every corner of his mind and he had no idea what to do. His boyfriend of several years had been planning a date for the past 2 weeks just so that they’d have the perfect place for him to propose. Being asked to stay by someone’s side until death was an overwhelming feeling. The fact that he was being told hours in advance was horribly overwhelming. The next few minutes flew by in a rush. First he rested his boyfriend down on the bed, listening to him run his mouth to his heart’s content. Next, he called the studio to tell them that neither of them were going to be getting to work that day. It was sure to stir up some gossip, but this was important. Then the next thing he knew, he was standing in the bathroom, watching himself in the mirror as though his reflection would have all the answers.  
  
Was this rushing it? Sure they’d been together a long time, but maybe they were just moving too fast. It took only a moment for that thought to be pushed out of his head. No, they’d been together long enough. This was prime time for a proposal. Just the word made him dizzy with anxiety. He didn’t want to get hurt. Not again. He’d already been widowed once and a second time would be detrimental to his health. But why. Why is that what was stopping him. Yes, his wife was dead, but that was a long time ago. Now his heart was scarred but healthy and there was already someone happily occupying. And he knew for absolute certain that he loved that dorky, ridiculous man laying on his mattress. He knew that this was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Life was about taking risks. Was this a risk? Maybe not risks, but this was definitely a leap he didn’t expect to take for a very long time. But here it is. His chance to be with the man he loved. Donovan was going to propose tonight. Theodore is going to get married.  
  
He quickly splashed water in his face. He still had hours to prepare himself, but there was just too much to think about that he knew it wasn’t going to fit in between then and now. What does he want to wear in the engagement pictures? What month is a good time to have a wedding? Where are they gonna have the wedding? Who to invite? Who was wearing the dress? The felt that it should probably be him, all things considered. Donovan might fight him for it but he was dead set on wearing white for this wedding. It took him a moment to push down that rush of excitement before stepping back into the bedroom. He walked confidently to the bed and put a knee on the bed, leaning over him with an energized smile.  
  
“Hey Don, I don’t think you have to worry about-”  
  
But it was too late. Apparently he hadn’t noticed that a while ago Donovan had stopped talking and sometime during that he’d completely passed out. It was cute. He looked so peaceful laying there, finally content. Theo let out a soft chuckle before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He’d have to work on getting him ready for a nap, which was going to be a little extra difficult seeing as how that sleeping dork wasn’t gonna be helping at all. This was the man he was going to spend his life with. Theo wouldn’t have it any other way. Another kiss and he muttered quietly beneath his breath, elation evident in his voice.

“Yes, I will marry you”


End file.
